OpenBVE rolling stock for the United Kingdom
1.435m gauge is standard in the UK. *For UK routes see: http://wiki.bve-routes.com/index.php/Category:United_Kingdom and http://wiki.bve-routes.com/index.php/Category:Scotland. Trains Class 37/4 with passenger coaches *256px 37411, 37422, 37425 with four coaches *https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/loco-downloads Class 37/4 with steel carriers *128px128px 37901 with empty|loaded steel carriers *https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/loco-downloads Class 58 with MGR coal trains *256px256px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 60 EWS Maroon with MGR coal trains *256px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 60 EWS Maroon with scrap steel train *256px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 60 DBS with cargowaggon train * 75px128px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/downloads-for-open-bve-page2 Class 60 with grey MGR coal trains *256px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 60 with grey scrap steel trains *256px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 67 W&S with Grey & Blue coaches *128px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Locomotives Class 37 * 128px128px128px * http://trainsimcentral.co.uk/trains_openbve * http://www.trainsimcentral.co.uk/bve_train.htm * http://bvetmd.org.uk/ *384px 37411, 37422, 37425 *https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/loco-downloads Class 43 (HST4) * 128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px * http://trainsimcentral.co.uk/trains_openbve * http://simulationdiscussion.web.officelive.com/Openbve.aspx * http://www.bve4trainz.co.uk/ (now includes HQ GNER and XC liveries compared to previous trains) * 384px Cl 43 MTU HST, 1 power car only working *https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/loco-downloads Class 47 * 128px128px384px * 700px * 128px128px100px * BVE Pages * http://www.trainsimcentral.co.uk/bve_train.htm * http://bvelibrary.bve-terminus.org/exteriors.htm (Exteriors plus cab in the selection of Class 47's) Class 57 * * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/loco-downloads (Cab only ) * http://bvelibrary.bve-terminus.org/exteriors.htm (Exteriors only} Class 58 * 384px 58050 with empty MGR coal train *384px 58050 with loaded MGR coal train (in two train lengths) * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 59 * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ (Cab only) Class 60 *384px384px384px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 66 * 128px * http://trainsimcentral.co.uk/trains_openbve Class 67 * 75px128px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ DMUs Class 142 Pacer * 128px * BVE Pages Class 143 Pacer * 128px128px128px384px384px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ * http://www.bveroutes-trains.co.uk/trains/mainline.html *75px 128px Arriva Train Wales Livery HIRES * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ *75px 128px Arriva Train Wales / Valley Lines Livery HIRES * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ *75px 128px Valley Lines Livery HIRES * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 150 * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ (both 150/1 and 150/2 variants available) Class 153 Sprinter * 128px128px128px128px384px384px384px * http://trainsimcentral.co.uk/trains_openbve * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 155 * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 156 Sprinter *128px 128px *BVE Pages Class 158 Sprinter * 128px128px128px128px128px128px384px256px128px384px384px384px384px384px128px * http://trainsimcentral.co.uk/trains_openbve * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ (exterior) Class 159 Sprinter * 384px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 168 Clubman * 384px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 170 Turbostar * 128px128px * http://trainsimcentral.co.uk/trains_openbve Class 171 * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/(Cab only) Class 175 * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/(Cab only) Class 180 Adelante * 142px128px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ (Cab only) Class 185 Desiro * 128px128px * http://www.railsimhobby.com/ (Cab only, exterior currently under development) Class 221 Voyager * 128px128px * http://trainsimcentral.co.uk/trains_openbve Class 222 SuperVoyager * 128px150px * http://www.bve4trainz.co.uk EMUs Class 319 *https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ (cab only) Class 320 *https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ (cab only) Class 321 *https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ (cab only, but 321/4 and 321/9 variants available) Class 323 * 128px128px190px * http://trainsimcentral.co.uk/trains_openbve * http://bvelibrary.bve-terminus.org/exteriors.htm (Exteriors only) Class 334 * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ (cab only) Class 350 Desiro * 128px128px * http://www.bve4trainz.co.uk/ Class 357 * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ (Cab only) Class 365 * 75px * http://www.yukudr.com/railways/CL365/CL365.rar Class 370 APT-P * 75px 128px180px * http://www.bve4trainz.co.uk/apt-p For Exterior * http://bvetmd.org.uk/downloads.htm For Cab Class 376 Electrostar * 128px * Currently unavailable, apologies for inconvenience. Class 390 Pendolino * 128px * http://mbonwick.bve-terminus.org/bve.php For Exterior * http://trainsimcentral.co.uk/trains_openbve For Cab London Underground Stock A60/62 *128px135px * Due to be released soon, sorry for delay. C69/77 *128px128px128px128px * https://sites.google.com/site/londonundergroundbve/ D78 *128px128px145px * http://wongie2009.blogspot.com/ 1967 * 128px128px * https://sites.google.com/site/londonundergroundbve/ 1972 MkII * 128px * http://jamesgalbraith.swlines.co.uk 1986 (Prototype) * 75px 128px *http://trevordaybveworld.com/pg/downloads/entry/worldwide-trains/1986-tube-stock/index.php 1992 * 128px128px128px128px * https://sites.google.com/site/londonundergroundbve/ 1995 * 128px128px128px128px * http://www.trainsimcentral.co.uk/bve_train.htm 2009 * 75px 128px * http://joeyfoo.zxq.net/openbve/trains/lt2009/ * http://trevordaybveworld.com/pg/downloads/entry/worldwide-trains/2009-tube-stock/index.php Manchester Metrolink Stock Firema T-68 * 128px * Currently unavailable, apologies for inconvenience. Bombardier M5000 * 128px * Currently unavailable, apologies for inconvenience. Passenger Stock MarkII, Various Liveries, With Class 47 * 128px128px128px128px128px * 75px700px * http://bvelibrary.bve-terminus.org/exteriors.htm MarkIII * 128px (with Class 47) * http://www.eezypeazy.co.uk * 128px128px128px128px (with Class 43) * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ * 75px 128px128px * http://bvelibrary.bve-terminus.org/exteriors.htm Freight Stock Class 66 with Coal Hopper CGA * 128px * BVE Pages Class 58 with Coal Hopper MGR * 128px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 57 with Gondola Wagon MBA * 128px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 37 with Flat Wagon BDA * 128px128px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ 50px Back to the OpenBVE rolling stock page